


Collission

by misslizziepop



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 어쩌다 발견한 하루 | Extraordinary You (TV), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, crossover because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizziepop/pseuds/misslizziepop
Summary: Living in the world of webcomics is hard, especially when the last thing you want to do is go along with what the writer has in store for you.
Relationships: Eun Dan Oh/Ha Ru, Suho Lee/Jugyeong Lim | Im Ju Kyung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Collission

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Extra Ordinary You, I had a crossover in my mind for ages, and here it is. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, I'm having a lot of fun world building this one, so hopefully it becomes enjoyable for you all.

There was a strange sound and his memories kept shifting, almost as if he was losing chunks of time. He was in class, then he was in the library studying with Jugyeong, finally he found himself back at home. It seemed to happen at the most unsuspecting times, it didn't help that Dan Oh had looked at him strangely when he asked if she'd ever experienced such a thing. She had that look on her face like she was trying to say something but was deciding against it.Now he was sitting at a cafe, hadn't he just been sitting in his lecture? He rubbed at his eyes, maybe he was studying too much. 

"Suho!" a familiar voice filled his ears as he found Jugyeong approaching him.

"Jugyeong" he offered her a smile as she took a seat across from him, she was watching him carefully.

"You look troubled" he could see the concern etched on her features. 

He waved it off, not wanting to worry her, after l he knew what a worrywart she could be and she didn't need to be worrying unnecessarily. After all he was most likely tired from all of the extra studying. "Just tired, I was actually about to grab something delicious to eat, if you want to join me?"

Jugyeong looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and smiling. The smile brought that familiar warmth to his insides, only something she could do. He smiled in return as he closed his book and put everything back into his bag so they could leave. 

The walk to the restaurant was quiet as he found himself attempting to say something, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. The frustration was beginning to bubble away at his insides, why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say? He had already been fighting with himself for weeks on voicing his feelings but something was stopping him and he wasn't sure what it was.

"You look troubled again" her voice broke through his thoughts again as he realized he hadn't talked the whole walk. He was about to open his mouth again to assure her that he was fine, when he heard that noise again. He looked up but Jugyeong didn't seem to have heard anything, but he found that something had snapped inside of him. The next words out of his mouth were not I'm fine.

"Actually I feel like I'm going crazy" he admitted as he reached for her hand. She was one of the few stable things in his life and her touch usually did wonders for him. The familiar warmth that radiated through his body as he held her hand became so prominent, he found it easier to breathe. "I've been trying to properly confess to you for weeks, but I keep getting interrupted each time, almost like something is stopping me. It doesn't help that I keep losing times and suddenly I'm in a place I don't remember walking to"

Jugyeong's eyes widened as he spoke, "You wanted to confess to me?" 

It took him a minute to realize his confession was the first thing he said after admitting he felt like he was losing his mind. That definitely hadn't been the way he'd been planning on telling her how he felt, he'd been hoping to make it romantic, he'd had a plan. A plan that this whole memory issue had just imploded. 

The noise happened again and suddenly Jugyeong was no longer in front of him, now it was Dan Oh. How had he gotten here? “How did I get here?”

Dan Oh looked at him strangely, “What do you mean, we’ve been sitting here going over your confession plan for a while” 

“My confession plan?” hadn’t he already confessed? Obviously it hadn’t gone to plan at all, but why would he be planning another confession? Why couldn’t he remember what Jugyeong’s answer had been. How had he gotten here? 

“Suho, you’ve been planning this for a solid week with me, what do you mean?” the concern was very etched on Dan Oh’s face, and that alone was adding to his frustration. What was happening, was he truly losing his mind? 

“It’s happening again, I was just with Jugyeong, and I had just told her how I felt, and now I’m here” he admitted as he looked at her, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. 

“Suho, you’re studying too hard again, now let’s keep talking about this, then we can go get a coffee because you might need it” Dan Oh patted his hand and then motioned for him to continue talking.

It felt almost automatic, the things he had to say to her, and honestly it only was adding to his frustration. They agreed on the last few details when Dan Oh assured him that the simple confession he was going with would be ideal for Jugyeong considering what she’d seen of the girl. Just as they were getting ready to part, the sound happened again and Dan Oh exhaled loudly. 

“Finally!” she said as she looked at Suho over, “You can hear it now, can’t you?”

“The sound?” Suho asked as she nodded at him knowingly. So he wasn’t going crazy, he really was hearing things, and losing time. 

“Finally someone else is aware, I was sure that it was just going to be Haru and myself who were aware this time around, and that makes subverting the writer so much harder” 

Writer? Haru? Aware? What was she talking about. Suho gave her a confused look, there’d been many times in their twelve years of friendship that he’d given her this look, but never for this reason.   
“Sit down Lee Suho because you’re in for a very interesting conversation” she motioned for him to sit down, “We’re all characters in a comic book, you started losing time because you were becoming aware of the stage changing. We’re in the shadow right now, and only people who are aware remember what happens now” 

“So you’re saying, someone else is controlling everything we do, at all times?” Suho asked as he stared at his friend, realizing now that maybe his confession hadn’t remained in Jugyeong’s mind then. What was he supposed to do now?


End file.
